The embodiments described herein are is related to an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, a radiofrequency wave cautery treatment device, an ultrasonic diagnosis and treatment system which is capable of performing the cautery treatment by using the radiofrequency wave, and an ultrasonic diagnosis and treatment apparatus.
In an ultrasonic diagnosis and treatment system which is capable of performing the cautery treatment by using the radiofrequency wave, a biopsy needle is inserted into a subject while confirming on an ultrasonic image to conduct the cautery treatment of for example a tumor by radiating radiofrequency waves from the biopsy needle (see for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-135988). In such an ultrasonic diagnosis and treatment system, the biopsy needle is inserted while viewing an ultrasonic image on the real time basis, so that the transmission and the reception of the ultrasonic waves from an ultrasonic probe for generating the ultrasonic image is performed at the same time as the radiation of radiofrequency waves from the biopsy needle.
In such a case the frequency of radiofrequency waves may be set to approximately 450 kHz. The harmonic waves of the radiofrequency waves at that frequency may be overlapped with the frequency band of the ultrasonic waves to be transmitted and to be received by using the ultrasonic probe (approximately a few MHz) to cause some noises, which may appear on the ultrasonic image, resulting in the problem of the degradation of the image quality.